User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Loremaster Allanon
Loremaster Allanon Skill 'Loremaster’s Sermon (30% boost to all parameters, negates elemental damage, & ) 'Burst 'Animus Arcanum ( , for 3 turns, for 3 turns & of all allies; Cost: 26 BC, DC: None) 'Brave Burst Astral Cataclysmus (15 combo on all foes, adds all elements to attack and for 3 turns, & ; Cost: 30 BC, DC: 15 BC) Brave Burst Grand Arte: Love and Peace (18 combo on all enemies, for 3 turns, and for 3 turns & fully recovers HP of all allies over 3 turns; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 18 BC) Skill Arcane Erudition (Adds removal and negation of status ailments effects for 3 turns to BB/SBB when Ritus Staff is equipped) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary I could’ve sworn that I summoned Haile when I summoned this guy. Oh well, I was really happy when I summoned Allanon. At least I Haddaway in listening to the songs he sings. HAHA, pun intended. Let’s talk about Allanon! Leader Skill Score: 9/10 More on the elemental side of things, eh? Allanon provides a well-rounded 30% boost to all parameters, which is always welcomed. Units need HP and Def to survive hard content. Though, this isn’t as good as Grahdens’s 50% boost to all parameters. Allanon also carries full elemental damage null, which relieves all units from using spheres like Impiety Orb, Demon Silk, Prized Light, etc. This is very important to have if the squad lacks elemental damage null against the hardest content out there, such as Trial EX6, Ark GGC, etc. On the flip side, units receive a 100% elemental damage boost. However, note that this only applies to the original element. Elemental buffs from units like Shida, Griff, and others won’t count towards this bonus. To further boost UBB momentum, Allanon boosts OD fill rate by 20%, which makes UBB much more spammable. Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Allanon provides some sweet buffs and BB utility with his BB. To start things off, Allanon provides the highest BB gauge insta-boost in the game: 12 BC. That’s already a huge chunk of the BB gauge filled. In fact, more so for efficient mitigators such as Elimo and Krantz. Speaking of mitigation, Allanon provides a 15% elemental mitigation buff, which is stackable with normal mitigation multiplicatively. That’s a total of 57.5% worth of mitigation, which is significantly higher than what you're normally mitigating. Imagine stacking this with Leader Skill mitigation. Units will have a fun time going against Light and Dark units if Grahdens or Cardes is used as the lead. The BB damage recovery buff is also very useful too, and it’s one of the best ways to bypass BC drop resistance. What makes this incredibly good is that you only need to use Allanon’s BB to get this buff up. Though, juggling between BB and SBB can be a pain. Allanon also provides a 15% HP buff, which is also amazing considering there’s so much content in the game that requires HP leads. Further boosting HP can serve as a safety precaution for any dangerous attacks that enemies may have. Super Brave Burst Score: 10/10 Allanon's SBB utilizes a 540% damage modifier, which is higher than the average 500% damage modifier that most 7* units use. This will deal high damage thanks to Allanon’s high Atk and damage modifier. Missed out on Zeruiah? Fear not as Allanon also adds all elements to attacks! Pretty amazing, huh? This is amazing, especially in Frontier Hunter where there’s Weak Element Attacks bonus. Though, the ironic thing is that Allanon provides a 75% elemental damage buff. Elemental buffs aren’t taken into consideration for elemental damage boosts. Regardless, the elemental damage boost does come in handy and it’s quite significant as well. Allanon also heals quite a lot too. With average parameter base of 2730 along with the added 40% of unit’s Rec, Allanon is sure to heal a significant amount, especially in moments when enemies have reflect buffs. Additionally, Allanon also boosts the OD gauge by 8%, which makes UBB spamming even easier. To add onto the Leader Skill, units will be generating a much faster OD momentum. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 10/10 Allanon's UBB utilizes a 1200% damage modifier, which is higher than the average 1000% damage modifier that most 7* units use. This will deal high damage thanks to Allanon’s high Atk and damage modifier. This UBB is just a combination of Allanon’s BB and SBB buffs, but in an extremely powerful fashion. Units receive BB gauge boost upon being attacked, which is near or fully filling all units’ BB gauges to full. Elemental damage becomes massively boosted and damage taken turns into an absolute joke when combined with even normal mitigation. Finally, Allanon can fully counter DoT with his full heals at the end of each turn. Massive powercreep right there. Extra Skill Score: 9/10 Playing as the status cleanser and negator is one of the most crucial squad roles in the game. Status ailments are everywhere in the game and it cannot be helped without negating them. Arena Score: 7/10 Allanon has a 40 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is one of the highest Drop Checks to use in the game. His AI is also very good as he has a 60% chance of using his BB when any of the enemy units’ HP is above 50%. The Leader Skill may play some interesting roles as the elemental damage boost can heavily impact the opponents. However, because it’s so selective, it’s rather hard to utilize this effect. RNG loves to pick random targets and units aren’t guaranteed to target units that are weak against them. Sure, taking no elemental damage is nice, but it wouldn’t matter so much if the opponent has a squad leading with powerful leads like Hadaron and Ravenna. What also makes Allanon ineffective is his lack of attacking on his BB. His BC costs are so high that he may not even get his SBB filled in some squads. Stats Score: 9/10 Overall, very balanced and high stats. In terms of typing, my type preference for Allanon is... Anima = Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 10/10. Allanon has proven to be extremely useful under multiple situations. He serves as a perfect substitute for Dolk leads in terms of negating elemental damage. Additionally, his elemental mitigation is very useful as it stacks with normal mitigation, and it’s pretty high too. That’s why Allanon is so useful in the hardest trials and raids. Furthermore, with Allanon being the fourth unit to ever provide all elements to attacks, he is also a notable candidate to use in Frontier Hunter. Sphere Recommendations *Ritus Staff & Sacred Crystal *Ritus Staff & Vorpal Chainblades *Ritus Staff & War Demon's Blade *Ritus Staff & Medblare *Ritus Staff & Four Bonds *Phantom Gizmo & Sacred Crystal *Eremorn's Aegis & Sacred Crystal Conclusion Total Score: 9.1/10 Very nice gift to those who didn't get Zeruiah from the Frosty Summon. Heavily bless yourselves in Frontier Hunter. Which of the Eneroth units do you like the most? Korzan! Haile! Avani! Mikael! Allanon! Nyami! Comment below on what you think of Allanon! Did you get Zeruiah back then? Do you think Allanon is a perfect substitute for Zeruiah? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Eternal Guardian Zeruiah *Mad Heretic Gazia *Heavenly Claymore Dolk *Infernal Ravager Korzan Category:Blog posts